MEGAMAN: The Robot Wars
by SparksterKnight
Summary: A Fanfic to the Megaman game. R/R, please!


This is the prologue to my first Megaman Fanfic, which is based upon the game. However, there are some differences. One of them would be that Megaman can charge his Mega Buster. The others are: Protoman is with Dr. Wily, not exploring the galaxy. Rush comes in from time to time, and Roll has a good part in it.  
  
Sit back & enjoy MEGAMAN: The Robot Wars  
  
In the year 200X, two scientists, Dr. Thomas Xavier Light, and Dr. Albert Wily, have created their first robot. Since it was the prototype, and Light and Wily wanted to make others like him, they named him Protoman. It all starts on a dark and stormy night.........  
  
"Albert! I need some more of the Z-Plus moduels! Can you get them?" Dr. Light said to his German partner.  
"Zhure 'ting Thomas," (note: Dr. Wily has a HARD time speaking in 100% English, so he will make a few screw ups, once in a while) Dr. Wily said, reaching towards the parts holder. "It's just zat.... uhm... VAY DO VE HAVE TO CREATE A ROBOT?!"  
"Albert, you know as well as I do, that the government needs defense! The Chinese could attack any day, now! So, we NEED the robot..... just in case!" Dr. Light explained.  
"I guess so..." Dr. Wily pouted, giving Dr. Light the Z-Plus moduel. Suddenly, a blast of thunder came, followed by a huge flash of lightning.  
"Darn it," Light said out loud. "We'll have to stop for tonight. The storm is too strong, and since the robot is hooked up to the electrical supply.." and was cut off by another blast of thunder.  
"I understand. Let's dissconect heem, and vait until tumorrow." Wily said, un-plugging the robot.  
The two then walked out, and didn't notice that the robot started to move it's hand.....  
  
The next day came to a shock to the two scientists. They were both TOTALLY surprised that the robot somehow got up & was building itself!  
"Zho, vat now, Thomas? Vat do ve do?" Wily whispered to Light.  
"I don't know... We'd better start talking to it.." Light responded.  
"Good idea," Wily began, then said to the robot. "Hello. I am Dr. Albert Vily (Note: He CAN'T pronounce the letter 'w'.... HEY! He's German! Give or take.)! This ees Dr. Thoman Light, my partner, and von of your creators."  
The robot squeaked & beeped, but finally, after what seemed like an hour, said "H... hello... D..... Doctor...... W.... Wily.... and.... Doctor...... Light."  
Light was flabberghasted. He couldn't believe that their robot had actually worked! Suddenly, the robot walked over to the tool bench & gripped on to the arm cannon Light & Wily were going to install later.  
"What is this?" the robot asked, examining the cannon.  
"That is the Plasma Buster that will put on your arm. It will be used to fend off the Chinese when they attack." Light explained & walked over to the robot. there was a long pause, and the robot said, breaking the silence.  
"By the way, Doctors.. You two have names. I was wondering if you could give me one."  
"Name? Ah, yes! A name! Good idea," Wily began. "Vay not 'Robo-Fighter?'"  
"Too cheezy," Light said, giving a disgusted face. "Every Comic-Book character is named that."  
"Pardon me for interrupting, sirs," the robot began."but I am your first creation, and therefore that makes me the prototype. You have designed me to be male, because of my voice and the way you programmed me to act like one... So, I'm thinking..... Prototype-Man"  
"Prototype-Man! I like zat!" Wily said, grinning.  
"Uh, Albert... I think we should shorten the name, so that it can be a little bit more easier to say..." Light said, and then getting the right name. "How about 'Protoman'?"  
"'Protoman'.... I like that!" the robot said.  
"O.k. From now on, you will be called 'Protoman'!" Dr. Light said, smiling.  
  
From that day, for a long time, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily and the newly created Protoman, started to find out how to "clone" Protoman, so that they could make a bigger army of robots.  
  
They created Rock, a robot that was more "advanced" than Protoman. Rock was designed to help Dr. Light & Dr. Wily in the lab. They also created Roll, who would be a house cleaner while Dr. Light was busy working in the lab. Then, they started to create the battle robots. They made: Cutman, who has a pair of scizors on his head. Gutsman, who was stronger than he looked. Iceman, who could freeze ANYTHING that threatened him. Bombman, who was equiped with bombs & a red mohawk. Fireman, who could scortch ANYTHING that threatened him, also. And Elecman, who has a paralyzing attack.  
  
Then, everything went bad. Dr. Wily started to get evil ideas. Let's have a peek on what's shaking now...  
  
"Dr. Light!! I could use some help, here!!" Rock called to his creator. He was carrying a HEAVY Gutsman, who needed repair.  
"Coming, Rock!" Dr. Light rushed to the two robots, a repair kit in his hands.  
"It's not my fault, Doctor," Gutsman started. "I didn't MEAN to break Cutman's model of a jet! It just fell off & attacked me with his Cut Blade! I'm RREAALLLYYY sorry!"  
"Say that to Cutman, Gutsman." Dr. Light said, finishing the repairs. (Note: Wow! He can fix robots in 3 seconds?! Hey! That's technology for you!) "There! All done!"  
"Thanks, Doc!" Gustman said, getting off the table & walking in to a wall, breaking it.  
"Hasn't Gutsman ever heard of a DOOR?!" Roll muttered, walking in to the scene.  
"I'm afraid ya didn't put too much A.I. in him." Rock said to Dr. Light.  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" Gutsman yelled, pounding the ground.  
  
Later that night, Dr. Wily walked in to the lab, looking at the de-activated robots.  
  
"Heehee.. This veel be very evil..." he said to himself, having a devilish grin. Dr. Wily held 6 computer chips that made robots go rebellious & break the first law of robotics "A Robot must never harm a human being!" He installed the chips to Cutman, Gutsman, Iceman, Bombman, Fireman and Elecman, and stole the robots. He didn't take Rock and Roll because he thought that they wouldn't be of any use.  
  
"Dr. Wily?" a voice from the shadows said. Turned out, it was Protoman  
"Protoman! Vat are you doing here?" Dr. Wily asked.  
"Doctor, I know what you're doing.... and..... I wanna help you with world domination!" Protoman exclaimed.  
"Protoman..... you vere alvays my favorite... Let's go." Wily said, walking out of the lab, Protoman not far behind.  
  
That morning.....  
  
Roll activated for her usual house-cleaning duties & screamed when she saw that the 6 Fighter Robots were gone. Rock activated and asked.  
"What's wrong, Roll? Did something.... oh, no..." Rock looked at where the 6 robots should have been & spotted a letter. He read it out loud.  
  
Protoman and I will take over your  
world! With the 6 other robots, I  
can be UNSTOPABLE!! I will  
rule the planet!!  
Dr. A. Wily  
  
"Oh, no," Dr. Light said, entering the lab "with the 6 robots and Protoman, we'd better just give up and let Wily take over the planet."  
"... Over my de-activated body, Dr. Light! I wanna stop them! I want some up-grades, so I can stop the renegade robots!" Rock said, giving a brave look.  
"Allright, Rock.... I'll give you a battle armor, a Plasma Cannon and my newest creation." Dr. Light whistled & a robotic dog appeared. "Meet Rush! He'll be here, waiting if you need help. He can turn in to a coil, jet and submarine."  
"Cool. Let's up-grade me!" Rock said, lying on the upgrade table.  
Rush, Roll & Dr. Light backed away as a force-field surrounded Rock.  
"Starting upgrade!" Dr. Light read from the computer screen.  
An hour passed, and Rock opened his eyes.  
"Am..... I... upgraded?" Rock asked, weakly.  
"You have, and just in time. Look!" Dr. Light pointed to the T.V screen, where broadcasts of the war was being filmed. Roll hugged Rock and said  
"Good luck, Megaman."  
"What.... did you call me?" Rock asked, giving an odd face.  
"Megaman! That's your battle name!" Roll responded.  
"Cool," Megaman said "Where's the nearest robot?"  
"Bombman is." Dr. Light said, pointing at a computer screen, giving the locations of the robots.  
"Great... I'm outta here!" Megaman said, gripping his new teleporter.  
  
Megaman teleported to Bombman's place & said to himself.  
"Wily..... I'm coming after you..."  
  
So, how'd you like it? Like I said, it's the prologue to my fanfic: MEGAMAN: The Robot Wars.  
  
Stay tuned for Part 1: The Legend Begins.  
  
  



End file.
